


The Desk Fic

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk?, Dom/sub, GUESS WHAT, Horny Shane, M/M, NSFW, Ryan in skinny jeans, Smut, a lot of teasing, anal fucking, based on room 1046, but its dirty, desk fucking?, it's on the desk, not the best, sin - Freeform, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: Shane was having a shitty Monday morning and it was all because of one person, Ryan Bergara. But, by now he should know that endless teasing gets Shane more than riled up.





	The Desk Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I thought somebody else would write a smut based on Shane fucking Ryan against or on the Unsolved Desk, but apparently not. So I wrote it! Enjoy four thousand words of teasing, fluff, crimes, and especially sex.

It's been a long fucking day.

And that was thanks to the one and only, Ryan Bergara. His small, hyper-active, paranormal believer boyfriend had to make this lazy work day Monday into so much more.

To start the day off, he was greeted with an already awake Ryan kissing at his neck and jaw. The younger man thought it was the best idea to press his whole body against his as he did this. So, as expected, when Shane finally came to his downstairs neighbor came with him as well.

Ryan just laughed at his morning wood, saying they didn't have the time for a quickie since they both had to be at work in less than two hours. And, to make matters worse, Ryan had went into the shower first, not only stealing most of the hot water but also coming out with water droplets decorating his body. Hair matted to his forehead and his lean figure put out on display. The sight itself could make Shane weak to his knees, and it did. Shane didn't even realize he was staring until Ryan dropped the towel from around his waist and shrugged on some boxers. A true shame if you asked Shane.

"Better stop drooling and hop in the shower so we won't be late." Ryan smirks, of course he does, this morning has been nothing but relentless teasing from him. First the deny of a quickie, then saying no for an accompanied shower, and now showing off his beautiful body just to tell Shane to leave the room.

This Monday couldn't get any worse.

Shane trudged into the bathroom, turning back on the shower and even though he would love nothing more than the hot sizzle on his skin; had to opt for a cold ting.

After a total of five minutes in the shower, Shane was more than happy to step out. Wrapping his own towel around his waist, he got straight to work on brushing his teeth and finishing his mouth. Once feeling satisfied with the end results, Shane stepped out the bathroom to find Ryan gone from their shared room. Rolling his eyes, Shane pulled out an outfit from his wardrobe, quickly throwing a dark green button down shirt and a pair of black pants. Once his socks and shoes are on and deodorant is applied, Shane makes his way to the kitchen where Ryan is bend over across the counter.

At first glance, you notice his ass, but if you were Shane you always noticed his ass so that didn't count. But at first glance you'd think he was just bent over staring at the toaster as the drifting smell of burning toast filled your nostrils. Well, you'll be right because that was exactly what he was doing. Dressed in a white and gray short sleeved shirt and a tight pair of jeans; Ryan looked incredibly sexy. Minus the whole staring at a toaster because it was ridiculous how the man was just openly gazing at it.

"Can you see your future through that toaster or what?" Shane questions, coming right behind Ryan and pulling him up and around to face him. Ryan greets him with a peck on the lips.

"Nope, just the bread ghost telling me they've poisoned your slice of bread."

Shane smiled, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist as his hands rested against the small curve of his ass. "Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't the ghost but the boyfriend?"

Ryan feigns a surprised gasp, "What? Me? Never!" Ryan then giggles, his own arms wrapped around Shane's neck as he tiptoed for another inch to kiss his giant of a boyfriend. "Put our coffees in a paper cups, toast should be ready to go any second now." Ryan hummed as he got their morning kiss of the day.

Shane's thumb now made circles on Ryan's exposed skin, "Sounds perfect enough, thank you." Shane leans in for another kiss but it's short lived as the dinging of the toaster echoes through the quiet kitchen; loud enough to scare Ryan.

Shane chuckled as Ryan rolls his eyes at his own follies. Ryan pulls away, but not before he swats at Shane's shoulder for laughing. "Grab our phones and keys from the room, baby." Ryan request more than asked Shane, but either way Shane obliges and leaves the kitchen momentarily to retrieve both of their phones, keys, and wallets. Doing a double check of what they might need before heading back to the kitchen.

Ryan is still bent over spreading butter on their toast, so, Shane just simply placed Ryan's phone in the back of his pocket for him. And, if he had groped Ryan's ass in the process, that's between him and Ryan.

The butter was spread and everything was ready, Shane grabbed their bags while Ryan took their breakfast and made their way downstairs into Shane's car.

The drive there was fifteen minutes on a good day, but, as you recall, this was not a good day so far. Traffic filled the LA cities, making damn near impossible to go anywhere. At first, Shane brushed it off as usual city traffic and hoped it would move along soon, but nope, it's been five minutes and they're still in the same spot.

Ryan took this time to eat his breakfast, getting butter on the corner of his lips which was nothing but adorable. He always found a way to make light of the situation.

"Don't worry about it, we don't have much to do today, do we? We film an Unsolved video today so all should run smoothly." He tries to assure, and, for the most part, it worked. Shane ended up eating his toasted bread slice and drinking most of his coffee. And, thankfully, the traffic moved along better than before once he was finished.

But that didn't mean they still didn't get caught. Another five minutes stuck in the same place and Shane was on the verge of losing his mind.

Before he could even register anything new, Shane felt a hand on his thigh, blinking back into reality and not fiction where he's already done with the day, Shane finds Ryan's hand slowly inching its way up to his crotch. Shane glanced over at Ryan who apparently has better things to do that include his phone as his right thumb is tapping and scrolling away on whatever ass he's on.

The logical side of Shane is telling him that Ryan is doing this subconsciously to calm him down from LA traffic; however, his downstairs brain is telling him that Ryan is teasing again. The tedious way he makes his hand run up and down on Shane's inner thighs, the way his thumb is creating circles against the fabric, even the way Ryan's fingertips just barely brush over his crotch. Shane was so caught up in Ryan's ministrations that when a loud beeping sound rang through his ears, he looked up and saw an empty road.

Blushing softly, slightly mortified, Shane pressed on the gas pedal and finally continued their way to work.

 

They were able to get there little before ten am, which, Shane was glad about. They clocked in and greeted their other coworkers as they walked in. Shane had a few emails to get to and a new debate topic to come up with. Apparently, Ryan had a few things to work on as well as he immediately started typing on his computer. They agreed to start the recording around twelve, and hopefully finish by one or two. Catch lunch, return to work and then finally pack up for the day. 

Yeah, it didn't turn out like that. 

The clock slowly ticked to twelve and, as planned, they headed down to record in their usual set room. Shane was frustrated by the time they got there, he barely got any work done in the last two hours and most likely have to bring some things with him home tonight. Great. But just because he fucked up by letting his thoughts get the best of him doesn't mean their audience has to endure the wrath of Pissy Madej. So, he threw on a smile, he couldn't help it, when Ryan started the intro of the video. 

The case itself was interesting to say the least, some guy, Roland T. Owen, had been murdered over the course of his stay at a hotel. He always referred to a friend of his, Don, coming over to visit him. They talked on the phone abundant of times while a maid had to clean his room and he stuck mostly in the dark. It's your usual creepy pasta turn into real life. 

Shane lost himself with his snide remarks and comments during the episode, poking jokes at whatever he can to get a reaction out of Ryan. It worked for the most part, the two sharing wheezes and chuckles of many kinds. That was until Shane found out that Owen had apparently signed into the hotel with a fake name where everything started to crumble. 

"Is it weird back then you could just pretend to be someone?" Shane had asked, turning towards Ryan as he bit the tip of his red pen. 

"You could still do that today." Ryan protest, turning his head to look over at the older one. 

"Nah." Shane responded, disbelief danced through his voice. 

"I bet I could check into a hotel right now and say my name is," Ryan pauses before continuing. "Ricky Goldsworth." 

"But then they're going to say, 'Uh, do you have a credit card, sir?'"

"And I'll be like, 'Oh yeah, this is my, uh- my friend, I'm just putting- uh,- it's just a deposit, right, you're not going to charge-" 

"That's not going to fly," Shane deadpans, "they're going to put handcuffs on you right away." he says as he shakes his head. "Where did you grow up, Ricky Goldsworth?" He starts to interrogate. 

"Oh, I grew up down the road." Ryan plays along. 

"Where? No. What city?" 

"Oh, New York City." Ryan says with a faint smile.

Shane gives an amused smirk. "You grew up in New York City?" 

"This is happening in New York now." Ryan breaks character real quick and stifles a laugh. 

"What's your mother's name, Ricky Goldsworth?" Shane continues. 

"Uh, Lucy Goldsworth." 

"What's her maiden name?" 

Ryan pauses again, momentarily speechless before he continues, "Oh, Lucy Gold." a series of wheezes fall from his mouth as soon as he says it. 

Shane only smiles now. "See? Crumbling." 

"Well I wouldn't stumble like that, I would have uh, have a prepared response." Ryan defends himself, hand gestures to emphasize his point. 

"You'd fire them off?" 

"I'd fire them off," Ryan's voice got demanding and deep. "I'll be like, 'What's the fucking hold up?'"

Shane wheezes at the response but couldn't help but think about their morning and how Ryan had to fuckin hold him up with blue balls. He pushes the thought away quickly as it comes as Ryan continues. 

"I'm just trying to check into a room, and you're giving me a goddamn inquisition? Is this how you treat all your costumers?" 

Shane's laughing, the red pen stuck between his thumb and forefinger as he waves his hand at Ryan who is now laughing softly too. 

"Alright." It's weak and it was breaking character. Shane's mind was elsewhere. 

"Who do you think you are?"

Ryan pokes his chest. Now that got him off guard and directed his full attention to the man next to him. 

"It's fair, it's fair." Shane repeats, trying to stay in character. 

But Ryan pokes. 

Pokes.

Pokes.

"At this point I'm giving you a room." Shane tries, but he's already too far gone and Ryan's poking is getting harder and persistent. 

Poke.

Poke.

Poke. 

"And I'll be poking them like this." 

Poke.

Poke. 

Pok-

"Alright," Shane's voice came out more annoyed than he intended it to be, "you did it." it's filled with unrequited lust and Shane's head is spinning. This morning's events swirling through his brain and his blood is circling down towards his cock. "You win, you win Ricky." He finishes the scene and waits for a pause between the two. "Could we stop real quick?" He asks Ryan who was about to read off his script again. 

Ryan looks up at him and quickly asking with his eyes if everything was okay. "Lets just take a break." He continues his inquiries. Ryan then nods and turns to Shane. 

"I'll edit out later, what's up babe?" Ryan asks, eyes trained on Shane's face, innocent, concerned. Nothing like he was a minute ago. 

Wordlessly, Shane pulls his chair out a bit more before grabbing at Ryan's wrist, Ryan looks confused, he yanks Ryan over on his lap with a small yelp from Ryan. Ryan is then forced over his legs, straddling them as Ryan's arms instantly wrapped around Shane's neck. 

"Sha-" He starts, only to be cut off. 

"Good lord, you're such the tease." Shane growls, low and heavy in his throat. 

That's when Ryan notices the bulge he's sitting on top of right now, a sly smirk appears on Ryan's lips as his eyes darken with lust.

"Thought you would last longer, Madej." Ryan teases, his hips doing a small circle. 

Shane's hands that were resting on Ryan's back went down to the younger's ass, gripping it through the tight fabric roughly as his eyes never left Ryan's. "It's hard to not break around you, just so fucking perfect." Shane praises, watching as Ryan shivered over it. 

Wasting no more time, Shane presses his lips hard and fast against Ryan's, instantly taking dominance over his willing partner. They make out for a few minutes, Ryan's hands going up and down Shane's back and into the locks of Shane's hair while Shane's stood on Ryan's ass. Their tongues collide, their breaths mixed, even their teeth clattered against one another. It was dirty, it was rough, and especially, it was going to be fast. This morning had dragged itself out way too long already, being filled with constant teasing, Shane momentarily wonders how he didn't snap earlier. 

Shane was the first to pull away, his hand finally moving up from Ryan's ass and towards the black hair to pull it backwards, wanting a clear passage way towards the younger's neck. Ryan moaned at the force and the tingly pain that lingered from the tight grip. Shane licked and sucked on the tanned skin, biting and nibbling at it in desperate attempts to leave a mark. 

"Shane- ah, fuck!- Shane no marks, still gotta finish up this episode." Ryan reminded him, Shane let out a groan but nonetheless pulled away.

Shane stood up with Ryan still in his hold and placed the man onto the table in front of them, his fingers already starting to unbutton Ryan's jeans. "These things are so fucking tight." Shane complains, just wanting to rip the material off already. 

"Don't you like them?" Ryan whines. "I thought they made my ass look cute." Ryan now complains as his fingers undo the buttons easily off of Shane's button down. 

"They make your ass incredibly irresistible." He reassures the shorter man, finally popping the button lose and open. "Up." He commanded, tapping Ryan's thigh. Ryan lifted himself by using Shane's shoulders, making it easier for Shane to slid Ryan's skinny jeans off his thighs. Shane made Ryan also kick off his shoes so he could completely discard of Ryan's jeans. By the time Ryan's boxers followed, Ryan was pressed against the table back first as Shane was in between his legs.

"You know," Ryan panted, his eyes closed as Shane's spit covered hand worked his cock. "this is highly unprofessional. We even have a camera recording us, from all angles." 

Shane gave him a light chuckle, leaning down to kiss at Ryan's lips, "Don't worry babyboy, every angle is a good angle of you." he flatters. 

Ryan blushes and wraps his arms around Shane's neck, "Want you to fuck me." he hums, his legs now wrapping around Shane's torso. 

"That's the plan, we just don't have any lube on us." Shane says, cussing straight after. "Don't want you to tear." He looks like he's about to pull away, so Ryan grabs at Shane's hand and Shane stares in confusion. 

Locking his eyes with Shane's, Ryan let his tongue slid mercilessly up Shane's forefinger. Once his pink tongue scrapes against Shane's fingertip, his red, swollen lips wraps around the finger. 

Shane holds back a moan as he watched Ryan start bobbing his head, as he feels Ryan's tongue wetting his finger with his saliva. It was soft, smooth, and especially wet, it's just something about seeing Ryan do anything orally with him gives Shane the biggest hard on. A wet sucking sound is heard as Ryan comes back up towards the tip of his finger, and instead of pulling off he widens his lips and adds Shane's middle finger to the mix. That one being instantly covered with Ryan's spit and tongue as the younger man now pressed the top of his tongue against the outsides of both of Shane's fingers. 

The same thing happened with Shane's ring finger, all up until they were slippery with Ryan's saliva. And once Ryan finally pulled those lips off his fingers a lewd smile appeared, and Ryan spit danced from his now glistening lower lip down to Shane's already wet enough fingers. 

"Will that do, Daddy?" Ryan asked in feign innocence, making Shane groan low in his throat. 

"Yeah, that'll do perfectly babyboy." Shane replied, rather breathless even though he had hardly did anything while Ryan was sucking his fingers. Ryan giggles happily, rolling his hips in anticipation, which happened to be enough to drag Shane from his thoughts. Obliging happily towards Ryan's request, slowly, one finger slid inside Ryan, pushing pass the ring muscle with little to no trouble. Shane teased Ryan with the first one for a few minutes, thrusting the digit in and out of the ravenous hole. 

Shane stood in silence, watching as Ryan thrived for his ass to be filled, as soon as Shane would retract his finger from Ryan's entrance, it would clench up and Ryan would whimper.

"Daddy," Ryan whimpered, "Daddy please." he begged, and he begged oh-so prettily. 

"Not in the mood for some patience now, are you?" Shane teased, but nonetheless adding another finger into the mix.

"That, and too much editing to do already." The twenty-six year old groaned, making Shane wheeze. 

"Sounds like a good punishment to me." Shane hummed, leaning down to kiss and softly nip at Ryan's ear and jaw. Ryan moaned and slapped at Shane's shoulder, only making Shane laugh again. 

Shane's fingers are now scissoring Ryan, opening the male up more for him as he was tedious enough to brush against his prostate instead of full on gliding next to it. 

"Please," This is what Ryan is reduce to, "God, please, please, please, please." he becomes a begging mess. Incoherent and clueless of his own wants. Of course Shane knows what Ryan is hinting at, but Ryan doesn't. Which makes this relentless teasing the more worth it. Ryan presses back against Shane's finger, pleading nonsense and just looking for more. It's fucking intoxicating to see Ryan like this. 

Shane's always desperate to see his lover like this, it's always short lived because he can't help but give into Ryan's pleas. Like now, his ring finger joins the mix and snakes alongside of the other two fingers. The three finger stretching as far from each other as they can in the tight heat which was Ryan's ass, now carelessly pressing against Ryan's soft spot. The boy was moaning and whining, low in his throat; afraid to be heard. 

"Think you're ready, baby boy?" Shane raised an eyebrow down at his needy participant, who, nodded quickly and pleaded again. 

"Yeah, me too." 

And with that, Shane unbuckled his pants and brought out his cock. He didn't realize until now how hard he's fucking been, all that time trapped in the most uncomfortable denim pants. Shane spits into his hand and quickly goes up and down his cock. Wetting it adequately. 

Shane lined himself up near Ryan's entrance, and with a nod of reassurance from a more coherent Ryan, Shane pushed himself in. They both moaned in unison, Shane taking the moment for Ryan to adjust before pushing the rest inside him. At first, their moments were slow, Shane thrusting softly inside and out, grunts falling from his lips as the table moved slightly with them.

"Daddy," Ryan whines, "faster." and with that, Shane remembers where they are, and why he snapped at this particular moment. 

Poke. 

So Shane goes faster, it's not a gradual build up, no, it's just an upgrade from slow to fast. Shane leans down as Ryan cries out in surprise at the brutal, raw sensation. Shane nips at Ryan's ear so he knows the younger one is paying attention. 

"You know baby boy," He starts, his hips not once faltering, "I must've forgot when you started calling the shots." Shane growls, low and heavy. Ryan merely mewls. 

"I mean, this morning, getting me all worked up, first with the kisses, then the water, and lastly the tight pants? Just bent over in full view for everyone to see, for me to see." Shane only continues his onslaught of over stimulation, "And then in the car, stuck in the highway, your sneaky fingers only treading ever so lightly against my cock. You must've known how much of a tease you were." Shane finishes, thrusting harder than necessary inside of Ryan. 

Ryan has resulted in biting at his fist to keep the screams and moans to a minimum, it's working even though Shane doesn't want it to. Ryan is at a lost of words, he doesn't know what to say. Between Shane's cock thrusts in and out of him, Shane's lips, and Shane's words; Ryan was barely comprehensible. So, Ryan lets out a cry and finally catches Shane's eyes with his own. 

"C-Close." He stammers, his head spinning. 

"No." Shane spurns. 

"Daddy-" Ryan tries to beg but it goes to deaf ears. 

"Nope, cum without my permission and you will be punished back at home." That's it, that's the end of the conversation and even Ryan's dazed brain knows it. Either disobey and face whatever consequences Shane had in store for him once they were home or be a good boy and starve off his orgasm until Shane's approval. 

Ryan opted for the latter, knowing that if he disobeyed Shane, there's no telling what Shane could do. And frankly, Ryan wasn't in the mood for being punished today. 

The pace was fast and relentless, Ryan barely had time to breathe let alone scream. Shane was hitting dead on his prostate and with determination to prove some point that lost Ryan minutes ago. Ryan can barely take it anymore, Shane's growling into his ear, grunting too, and if anything his pace picked up. And all Ryan can do is lay down on the wooden table and take it. One of Shane's hands were tangled in his hair, pulling his hair hard and down against the table where he could barely feel the paper map brush against his scalp. It was all too overwhelming and Ryan was pleading that Shane would just give in already.

Well, that was until Shane's hips started to stagger, his breathing was getting heavier and he became more frequent with his kisses. 

"Now, Daddy?" Ryan hopes once Shane pulls away.

Shane nods, "Come on baby boy, you were such a good boy for me." he whispers huskily into Ryan's ear. They were both sweating profusely, hair matted to their foreheads and catching breaths they just couldn't get enough of. "Come for me, baby." 

Ryan knew he didn't need to be told twice, he came with a cry for Shane on his lips as the heat that's been bubbling up inside his abdomen released itself onto Shane. His whole body shivering and going limp straight after. The stimulation merely too much for the man. That didn't stop Shane however, he continued his streams of thrusts, even as Ryan's hole became unbelievably tight afterwords. 

"Come Daddy," Ryan says weakly, "please, please, want you to fill me up." and with that, he pushes his hips down the same time Shane pushes forwards. The mixture of the friction and Ryan's words together made it that much powerful as he came deep inside of his lover. Only silencing his moans by connecting Ryan into a filthy kiss. Shane's hips stuttered, stilling only once everything he had to spill was gone and replaced with nothing but soothing warmth. 

The two stood there for a good minute, catching their breaths and bathing in the afterglow. Shane was the first to break their silence however. 

"Just edit that bit out." He smirks, chuckling softly as he pulls out of Ryan that was accompanied with a squelching sound due to the mixture of cum and spit. 

Ryan taps Shane's shoulder lightly, and briefly, he wonders if he can even sit upright anymore. "Help me you dickbag."

Shane gives Ryan a toothy grin, and maybe this morning wasn't so shitty because of a certain Ryan Bergara. 

 

And if the uploaded footage was occupied with the actual case and only showed their ragged selves at the end, well, it's Ryan to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Took me fuckin-forever since I keep getting distracted. It's not fully proofread because I'm trying to get this out by tonight. So sorry for any grammar mistakes or misunderstandings. 
> 
> Comment, request, and if you're somehow Ryan and Shane snooping on this tag, leave a kudos. 
> 
> Tumblr (Sincerely-leahh) 
> 
> Enjoy guys!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Leah!


End file.
